Out of Reach
by lilmissryry
Summary: SEQUEL TO "LOVE, NO RESTRICTIONS"; Rose and Dimitri can finally breathe easy at Court, but when their wildest dream becomes a reality, will it actually be too good ... to be true?


**Okay everyone, **I just wanted to explain a little about what this new story is about. Obviously, it's the sequel to "Love, No Restrictions", but I don't want you to be confused when you go through it.

**1)** Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and Adrian have all been living at Court for about two months. They'll all be leaving for Lehigh next month (no, not in real life.)

**2)** Adrian has a girlfriend - it's not Rose, Lissa, or Mia. I'll mention who in a later chapter **:)**

**3)** Rose is indeed a guardian, as well as Eddie. Lissa and Christian are a couple, just like they were in LNR - they didn't break up like in Blood Promise/Spirit Bound.

**That's it,** just wanted to make sure that was clear **:)** There will be **a lot** of surprises in this, so I hope you all enjoy!

**P.S.!** I've begun sending out teasers, so if you've already told me in a review that you want them, you don't have to tell me after every chapter haha. I'll always send you one** :) **If you _haven't_ yet told me you want teasers, then just leave it in a review or P.M. me!

* * *

"Rose, you've been acting so different lately. You didn't even have a single drink tonight!"

I smirked at Lissa. We had just walked out of a bar that a friend at Court had suggested to us a few days ago, and Lissa was worried that something was wrong with me just because I told her I didn't want anything to drink while we were there.

We'd been living at Court for about a couple of months now, since Lissa and Christian decided they wouldn't be leaving for Lehigh until next month. The extra time meant we had finally received our guardian assignments. I was so shocked when I found out I would get to guard Lissa that I literally did a happy-dance right in front of the Queen and a bunch of stuck-up royals, then ran over and knuckle-touched one of Tatiana's (many) guardians. Later, I denied it ever happening.

Since Lissa was the last of her line, she got two guardians: me, and a guardian named Daniel. He was a little older than Dimitri, but not nearly as hot in my opinion, although he did have it going on in the looks department. He was pretty cool; mostly serious like your average guardian, but he occasionally joked and teased. I enjoyed his company.

Christian, believe it or not, got two guardians too, and one of them was Dimitri. It was Lissa's idea, because she wanted Dimitri and I to both be able to get time off together. It was hard convincing Tatiana to allow it, but she came through. Christian's other guardian was named Levi. I swear, Levi was like another Dimitri: totally boring. Actually, Dimitri was loads more interesting than him. Speaking to Levi was like talking to a dry wall. He was nothing like Daniel, so I mostly ignored him. Other times, though, I was annoying him to no ends as a way for entertainment. But he wasn't walking with us tonight. I was kind of sad that I wasn't able to bother him.

Lissa and I had been astounded when Mia came to us one day with the news that she had a guardian too. She wasn't royal, and it was sometimes hard for non-royals to be assigned anyone. Plus, she hadn't even had need for a guardian before. But since she said she wanted to go to Lehigh with us, we supposed it was acceptable. What was even more shocking, though, was _who_ her guardian was: Eddie.

Handfuls of royals had been dying to get their hands on Eddie, and we all thought he would get someone powerful and high-ranking, maybe even someone that was good friends with the Queen or something. It couldn't have been easy for Mia to get him, but we were happy she did, for more than one reason: they were a couple. It was really adorable, and we all hoped they worked out. They both deserved to be happy, especially after Eddie lost Mason and Mia lost her mom. Everyone could see they were perfect for each other.

Going to the bar had been a treat. Ever since we got our assignments, things had been kind of hectic. Lissa was always busy with royal politics, and I had to follow her to all of her events, which I hated. But I took it with a (fake) smile on my face, like a good guardian. In fact, my behavior had almost done a complete one-eighty ever since I was assigned to Lissa. I still made brash and inappropriate comments, but I didn't drink anymore. Not even when I was on break, which I technically never had since I was always hanging out with Lissa. I still gossiped and laughed with her when we went out shopping and everything, since we _were_ best friends, but I was always alert and aware of our surroundings. I wasn't standing against a wall and keeping watch for any threats when we went clubbing, but I wasn't exactly grinding against Dimitri either.

I realized that our relationship as guardian and Moroi were different than that of any others. It made it kind of special to me.

Looking back at Lissa, I said, "You know I refuse to drink, Liss. I'm _officially _your guardian now, and we don't have fifty or so school guardians anymore that'll be able to protect you while I get tipsy. I can't afford to impair my senses, especially when we're out of the Court's grounds."

She nodded, understanding, but the bond told a different story. She kept thinking that it was her fault that I wasn't able to have fun anymore.

I made eye contact with her. "Lissa, it's _not_ your fault. And it's nothing, really. I have more fun being able to do _this_," I pulled my stake out of my pocket and tossed it in the air, watching in do three flips before I caught it by its tip, "without getting in trouble, than I ever did when I was wasted." I grinned at her and returned the stake to my pocket.

Dimitri shook his head at me disapprovingly. "I swear, sometimes you would think you were still a novice with the way you act. Did you even look around to make sure no one else was outside?"

"Knowing Rose, it probably skipped her mind," Daniel laughed.

I scowled at him. "Of course I looked around. Besides, it's dark. It probably looks like a stick from far away. And even you have to admit that I've gotten a bit more mature since being assigned to Lissa."

Christian and Daniel both gave identical snorts. I glared at both of them. "Rose, last night you were dancing around the living room in your underwear singing along to 'Rich Girl'. I'd hardly call that mature."

I gave Christian the finger. "Hey, it wasn't my shift. And I am more mature. I haven't punched you yet, even though I _really_ want to." I beamed at Dimitri, half-hoping he'd praise my amazing restraint.

Instead, he frowned at me. "Be nice, Roza."

I huffed, annoyed, and chose to ignore him. Then suddenly, my ears picked up a faint . . . _moaning_ sound. My nose crinkled as I strained my ears to listen harder.

"Rose?"

I hadn't noticed that I had paused in walking by trying to hear the noise, but now Lissa was giving me a curious look. Everyone else had stopped too.

"Rose, wha-"

I held up a finger, cutting her off. "Shh. Do you hear that?"

Daniel was about to comment, but the noise started again, and this time I wasn't the only one that could hear it.

"What the hell is that?" Christian whispered, eyes wide and brows furrowed in thought.

I frowned. "It almost sounds like . . . two teens going at each other. It's probably nothing. It'd be nice if they got a freaking room, though."

Everyone else made sounds of agreement, and we had just started walking again when we heard a different noise. This time, it was a scream.

I had my stake out in a flash. Dimitri and Daniel matched my action. "Do you think we should look for where it came from?" I asked. I doubted it was Strigoi, since there were a ton of streetlights and open restaurants in this part of town, but it wasn't impossible.

Dimitri nodded. "I'll go ahead of the group. Rose and Daniel, stay back with the Moroi."

We both nodded, and I took far guard while Daniel walked directly behind Lissa and Christian. My stomach was feeling fairly normal, so there weren't Strigoi anywhere close. I still wasn't ready to rule out the teenager theory, but it could've also been some sick human rapist harming a young girl. Either way, it was better to be safe than sorry, and we could end up saving a life tonight.

As we turned the corner, I was instantly aware that we were no longer downtown, safe with the crowds of people and bright lights. This street was much darker, and almost deserted. I couldn't see more than fifty feet ahead of me.

And then, I got the feeling I had been hoping wouldn't come: I was nauseous.

"Stop!" I shouted, loud enough for Daniel to hear. He turned around and looked at me questioningly, pushing Lissa and Christian in front of him as he spun on his heel. I jogged up to them. "There's Strigoi."

Daniel's face morphed into that of incredulity. "How do you-"

"Just stay with Lissa and Christian," I told him as I ran to catch up with Dimitri. Since we had just turned onto this street a second ago, they were safer than Dimitri and I would be.

Up ahead, Dimitri heard me running and turned around. "Rose, I thought I told you to stay back there."

I shook my head and lowered my voice. "Dimitri, there are Strigoi-"

I was abruptly cut off by another muffled cry. It came from about a block ahead of us, and I realized there was an alleyway not far from where we were standing.

Dimitri nodded at me, knowing I was right. It hadn't been the first time he'd witnessed my uncanny ability to sense Strigoi.

We stayed underneath the shade of trees as we crept towards the alley, keeping our footsteps quiet. If we were lucky, we'd catch the Strigoi by surprise.

When we rounded the corner to the alley, though, we were both shocked to our core by what we saw.

There was a Strigoi beating up a couple of human women, and another Strigoi was feeding from the one that appeared to be dead. Behind the woman that was still alive were two little children, both crying hysterically and clinging on to the woman for dear life. One of the children were shouting at the Strigoi to leave them alone.

Before we could even take a step, the Strigoi that was feeding from the limp woman looked up towards us, making immediate eye contact with me. A slow grin crept across his face, and his eyes flickered towards the other Strigoi. "Jacob, we have company."

The Strigoi that was presumably Jacob paused in his beatings to look at us. His grin matched his friend's. "Well, hello there." His eyes looked me up and down, and I watched with disgust as he licked his lips. "Well aren't you a cutie."

I narrowed my eyes. I could feel Dimitri tense up behind me, and I knew he was trying to find a way to attack the Strigoi without endangering the women and children.

Before I could blink, Jacob was charging at me. I found myself being flung towards a wall, and his hand was gripping my neck as he held me there. Without wasting time, his mouth was against my throat.

At that exact second, Dimitri took the opportunity to plunge his stake into his chest, and I knew I had been just a heartbeat away from the Strigoi's fangs biting into my skin.

I threw him off of me, picking up my fallen stake from the ground as Dimitri withdrew his from the Strigoi's body. We both looked back up at the other Strigoi at the same time.

He had one of the kids, a little boy, in his arms, and his hand was gripping the child's neck as the boy sobbed and fought to escape. My gut clenched painfully.

The Strigoi smirked. "Leave now, or I snap his neck."

The woman that was still alive cried out, clutching the little girl to her bosom and begging for the Strigoi to put the little boy down. Then she began frantically speaking to the little boy in a language I couldn't understand, and I noticed she kept looking at me weirdly. I couldn't blame her; she probably thought Dimitri and I were going to kill the Strigoi, take the boy, and run.

Dimitri took a step forward. "Put the boy down, and we won't kill you."

The Strigoi laughed, but the sound was cold and unnatural. "I wasn't turned yesterday. You're not dealing with a fool here."

I shifted my stance, preparing to charge, and Dimitri was slowly creeping around me, trying to find an opening. We both didn't want the child to die. My plan was to keep the Strigoi talking.

I nodded towards the sobbing woman. "Why are you bothering them?"

The Strigoi eyed me. "Are you a new guardian? You must not know much about Strigoi, sweetheart." Dimitri was still making his way towards the Strigoi, taking small shifts in posture. "Let me give you a crash course. I'm _hungry_. So I attack random bystanders for snacks, and then kill them when I'm done feeding. And if they make too much noise, well, I kill and _then_ eat." He grinned.

Dimitri and I were about seven feet from the Strigoi. It would be easy to just run at him, but it would be even easier for him to twist the boy's neck before we made it within two feet of him. "I'm not stupid, I know about Strigoi. It just seems like a lot of trouble to torture them for so long before feeding. How long have you been here? Half an hour? Got nothing better to do? No girlfriend?" I could tell I was beginning to annoy him. Good.

I regretted my words later, though. Before I could react, he snatched the crying woman up from the ground and snapped her neck, then tossed her away from him like she was a toy. I gasped, caught off guard, and my stomach twisted. I felt like I would be sick. The Strigoi grinned at me, but it sent chills down my spine. "Not anymore. But are you offering?"

The moment he grinned was an opening for Dimitri to stake him, but right at that second, the Strigoi lit up like a bonfire.

Dimitri had to check himself at the last minute, emitting a surprised yelp as he almost got burned. I jumped back, swearing under my breath, and I grabbed Dimitri's arm and pulled him back to a safe distance. I could hear the terrified screams of the children. "Shit!" I screamed as I realized that the Strigoi had just been set on fire - _with a child in his hands_.

Then, just like that, the flames vanished. I was _not _prepared to see the ashes of an innocent little boy amongst those of a Strigoi. I could feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

And then I noticed that the Strigoi and boy were still in tact. . . .

"Dimitri!" I screamed. He realized what I did at the same time, and he leaped forward, effortlessly staking the Strigoi before he even knew what was happening. He snatched the little boy out of his grip and passed him back to me, turning back to the Strigoi to make sure he was dead.

The little boy was crying, frightened, and gripping my jacket as though it were a life preserver. I was holding him just as tightly, trying my best to murmur soothing words through my own alarm. My heart was racing from the fear that the little boy had been reduced to a pile of dust.

Dimitri stood up, wiping his brow with his stake in hand. I watched him pull out a cell phone and dial a number, and then he turned around and started speaking to whoever was on the other line. I turned towards the entrance of the alleyway, getting the chilling feeling that we were being watched.

At that exact moment, a pair of arms wrapped around me tightly. I looked down to see Lissa's tear-stained face, Christian and Daniel standing behind her.

Christian.

I handed the crying boy to Lissa, not wanting to hold him while I chewed Christian out, and he clung to her. Turning back to Christian, my rage got the better of me.

"What the hell were you thinking, Christian?" I screamed. "That Strigoi was holding a child in his hands! And you lit him up like a freaking firecracker on the Fourth of July! And _you_," I growled, pointing a finger in Daniel's direction. "I told you to stay back with them."

His eyes narrowed. "I did, but they took off running in your direction. I had to follow."

"Rose," Lissa interrupted, grabbing my arm to get my attention. "Please don't be mad at them. I was the one that ran here. Christian and Daniel both followed to try and stop me, but I was worried about you. Christian was only trying to help."

"I'm not stupid, Rose," Christian added, looking upset. "I knew he had a kid. Why do you think I didn't let the flames actually _touch_ them?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I still hadn't calmed down from the heart attack Christian had given me. This whole situation was just one big stress-bomb. "Okay," I said softly, opening my eyes and looking at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you like that. You just scared me." I was trying hard not to wince. I hated apologies, especially when they were directed towards Fire Boy.

I honestly didn't want to fight with Christian, and I knew him well enough to know that I hadn't just pissed him off. He was hurt by me thinking he would actually be foolish enough to burn a kid up. Anger was his way of hiding it.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile, and he stepped forward and hugged me. I tried not to grimace at the gesture. "Aw, it's okay _Rosie_," he whispered in my ear. I could hear the grin in his voice. Cocky bastard. "I forgive you."

I shoved him away, smirking. "Thanks ever-so-much, _Chrissie-poo_." Ha. Take that.

Daniel was talking to Dimitri about something, so I walked over to the little girl. She was trembling, and her eyes widened as I slowly walked over to her. I held up my hands in a gesture of peacefulness. I kneeled to her level, and I noticed she was clutching a tattered stuffed bunny.

"Hi," I murmured. "I'm Rose. I won't hurt you."

She let out a strangled cry before frantically saying something I couldn't understand.

I was staring at her, confused, so I didn't see how Dimitri abruptly spun on his heel when she spoke. He was by my side in a second, talking to the little girl in a low, urgent voice. But it wasn't in English.

I gaped at him. "Does . . . Does she speak _Russian?_" I gasped.

Without taking his eyes off of the little girl, he nodded. I looked at Lissa, Christian, and Daniel. They were watching the exchange with curiosity.

Finally, Dimitri sat back on his heels. "You guys aren't going to believe this."

"What?" I asked. I was dying to know what was said.

Dimitri shook his head. "First, we need to go somewhere safe. I called an Alchemist and they're on their way here to clean up the mess."

I nodded, standing up and brushing off my pants. Dimitri grabbed the little girl, carrying her in his arms. We began walking back downtown.

"What's an Alchemist?" Lissa asked, frowning.

"They're the people that come and take care of the Strigoi bodies," Daniel answered. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the street in front of us, as though he half-expected more Strigoi to jump out at us. But that's exactly what our job called for. It could happen.

"Oh," Lissa said, shifting her hold on the little boy who was falling asleep in her arms.

We stopped in front of a small diner, and I held the door open for everyone. Dimitri led us to a booth in a far corner of the room, where there weren't many listeners. He and Daniel took one side, and me, Lissa, and Christian squeezed in on the other.

"Okay. Start talking."

"The kids are Russian, and the women that were . . . 'targeted' by the Strigoi were their mother and aunt."

Lissa gasped and started unconsciously running her hand through the boy's hair, and Christian's eyes widened. Daniel was watching Dimitri as he spoke, listening intently. I nodded, having already guessed something similar to what Dimitri confirmed. "What did their mother tell them before she . . . um, you know. . . ." I didn't want to say the word "die" in front of the children. They might've had a breakdown or something.

Dimitri's brows furrowed. "You're not going to believe this, but Rose. . . . She looked at you and told the children that you were going to take care of them now. She said you're their new mom."

* * *

**Ooh, **told you there were going to be surprises** ;) **Please review, if you want haha. I'd appreciate it!**  
xoxo,  
**Ryan


End file.
